ARC-77
ARC-77, known as "Fordo," is an Advanced Recon Commando captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. In the early months of the war, he was assigned to a task force led by the Jedi Knight General Obi-Wan Kenobi, to take the Confederate-held world of Muunilinst. Together with a group of clone troopers that would later come to be known as The Muunilinst 10, Fordo proved instrumental in the Battle of Muunilinst, leading his troops to destroy an enemy artillery emplacement, and then helping Kenobi capture the enemy leader, San Hill. Biography Munnilinst In the opening stages of the Clone Wars, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi led an army to the planet Muunilinst, where the InterGalactic Banking Clan was manufacturing substantial droid armies for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Fordo was among the troops sent, and he was to lead a team of two ARC lieutenants and seven infantry clone troopers, making up the group that would come to be known as The Muunilinst 10. Their objective was to make their way to the headquarters of Banking Clan leader San Hill, independently from the rest of Kenobi's forces; they would rendezvous with Kenobi there. Before entering the system, Kenobi personally assured Fordo and his men, reminding them that their mission was of the utmost importance in the greater context of the upcoming Battle of Muunilinst. For the engagement, Fordo was given the title of Task Force Commander. Fordo and his men made their way to the planet surface in a Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry, as did most of Kenobi's forces, while Commander Anakin Skywalker and his pilots engaged the Banking Clan's starfighters. Before reaching the city of Harnaidan, Kenobi ordered the ARC troopers to break off, and begin their operation. As they made their way into the city separately, their ship was shot down, and crashed in an abandoned street. Fordo and his men were unharmed, however, and he ordered them to debark, with caution. They soon came under sniper fire, however, and CT-43/002 was lost in the attack. Taking cover behind what remained of the gunship, the Captain had a spotter locate where the snipers were. Once their locations were determined, Fordo had one of his lieutenants use a PLX-1 portable missile launcher to wipe them out utterly, causing considerable damage to the surrounding architecture. Once the area was clear, Fordo led his men through the city streets, towards Hill's headquarters. Along the way, they encountered an Armored Assault Tank, but one of the lieutenants was able to dispatch it single-handedly. Using a commando recon droid, Fordo determined the target's location, and spotted a large cannon at the base of Hill's tower. Reporting to Kenobi, the Captain was given permission to proceed. Fordo led his troops to the base of the tower, and then, along with them, rappelled up to the position of the cannon. The clone troopers quickly dispatched the droid guard stationed there, and one of the lieutenants destroyed the visible command booth at the top of the tower with his PLX-1. The Captain's men then placed a large amount of explosives, rappelling to the top of the tower as the cannon exploded below. At the top of the tower, they waited for the arrival of General Kenobi. As planned, Kenobi rendezvoused with them at the top of Hill's tower. Blowing their way through the roof, Fordo and his men barged into Hill's war room, summarily destroying his droids with the help of the General. When the fighting was over, Fordo grabbed Hill, and brought him before Kenobi. As the General requested an unconditional surrender from Hill, the Gen'Dai Separatist commander Durge entered the room on a jetpack. Fordo and his men quickly concentrated their fire on the newcomer, and were able to down him, before bombarding him with even more blaster fire. When one of the lieutenants used his PLX-1 on Durge, Fordo was convinced that the Gen'Dai had been neutralized. Kenobi was not so sure, however, and his caution was proved wise: Durge recovered from the attack, and began dispatching Fordo's troops. The hulking Gen'Dai then "swallowed" Kenobi, trapping the General. Fordo, in response, fired his wrist grappling hook at Durge's helmet and electrified it, angering the Separatist commander. Durge was able to break the connection, knocking Fordo back and leaving him vulnerable to attack. Before the Gen'Dai could kill the Captain, however, Kenobi, from within Durge's form, pushed outwards with the Force, seemingly destroying the attacker and freeing himself. The skirmish over, Fordo and his men rounded up Hill and his aides. When the battle was finally over, the Captain joined Kenobi in overseeing the aftermath, whereupon an unidentified ship approached their position. The ship had, during the space battle over Muunilinst, fled to hyperspace and had subsequently been chased by Commander Skywalker. As it came down to land, Kenobi, sensing Skywalker aboard, ordered his men to hold their fire. Korriban WIP Personality & Traits Far from being a subtle man, Fordo prefers straightforward tactics, employing overwhelming firepower as opposed to complicated strategies. He eventually became famous for his bombastic approach to any given situation, which continually awarded him success. He is also modest, refusing to take credit for his actions, and instead valuing the contributions of those who fell on the field of battle more. Fordo is undeterred in the face of great danger, and fights on with unfailing courage no matter how dire the situation, although he would give the order to retreat in the face of overwhelming odds. Equipment Fordo wears a lighter version of the Phase I clone armor called ARC trooper armor, which also gave Fordo more protection than its Phase I counterpart. Fordo's armor itself sports red markings. The set also features an array of equipment, such as a grappling hook and comlink system built into his left gauntlet, a blast-dampening gray pauldron, a skirt-like kama, and a belt that features a dual pouch holster that holds his twin DC-17 hand blasters. His pauldron has an ammunition pouch attachment, which held ammo for his twin blaster pistols. While clones under his command utilize other weapons at their disposal, Fordo prefers to use his twin hand blasters. fBMBs7t.jpg|Fordo and the Munnilist 10 exiting their custom LAAT/i 49f156bab2a547d9ebceedaa792f4228a5d6af69_00.jpg|Fordo with the rest of the Munnilist 10